MegaMan ZX Revelations: Trapped Phantom
by GlassSuicune
Summary: These voices in my head... They're telling me many things... Many...bad...things... My past...and the future of this world. My part in it all... No... I can change this! I can stop this horrible thing from happening... We both can...


MegaMan ZX Revelations: Trapped Phantom by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan ZX belongs to Capcom, okay? Anyways, this is part of a series that is an unofficial sequel to MegaMan ZX Advent ( I say 'unofficial' because, well, I'm adding some of my weird Glassy stuff, which throws possibility out the window). Also, I don't know if this really matters or not, but as far as Prometheus and Pandora's 'normal' forms go, I'm using the ZXE designs ( yes, I know it's just a rumour, but I like the designs, so sue me...wait, I take the sue part back O.O). Now, just to get it outta the way...

"This" is speech.

_'This'_ is thought.

"_This"_ is telepathy ( or something similar).

_This_ is memory lane/flashbacks and emphasis.

**This **is any song I quote.

Chapter 1: Still Alive.

"Is he stable?" a silver-haired Reploid asked, with a voice that seemed both calm yet cold, staring at a blue-haired Reploid boy, who was sealed in a capsule. "Yes, but for how long is anyone's guess." a brown-haired Human replied.

"What of his Biometal?" _'If we did not succeed...'_

"It is dormant. It seems we were successful in draining its power."

"At what cost?"

"I don't know, sir..."

"Well, let him out."

"But sir, there may be complications from the-"

"DO IT!"

The Reploid in charge had his weapon ready to fire should he be provoked further. The man knew not to argue and released the boy from his capsule. He fell to the ground with a thud, and a few seconds later awoke with a groan as he struggled to sit up, his body aching. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, which were glazed over in an orange colour, giving him an incredibly dazed expression. Eventually his eyes changed to a shade of red, and he looked around, coherent.

"...Where am I?" the boy asked, a hint of worry and an odd timidness in his voice. The silver-haired Reploid's red eyes narrowed, then he said, "You are on my airship. My name is Lucian, and this is Subaru. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay..."

"...Does something trouble you?"

The boy's eyes darted around the lab nervously, as if he expected something weird to happen. "Prometheus...?" Subaru let the name slip, and the boy immediately turned his head to face him. Lucian only stared coldly, letting out a sigh. "Is that my name...?" the boy asked, "I can't remember... I can't remember anything..." Subaru looked at Lucian, who gave a quick nod of his approval. "Yes, it is..." Subaru replied.

"Does that mean you know who I am?"

Lucian gave a piercing glare to Subaru, which looked almost bloodthirsty.

"Erm... Not quite. Just your name, really."

Lucian's gaze softened to its normal coldness.

"Oh..."

Prometheus didn't say anything else. Instead, he just stared at the ground rather blankly. Subaru took another look at Lucian, who simply walked to the door. "Lucian...?" Subaru inquired, clearly worried. "Just going to get some air..." Lucian replied, his tone considerably darker, "No worries." He then opened the door and left. Subaru then looked relieved for some odd reason.

"...You seem...perplexed..." Prometheus suddenly said, and Subaru turned his attention to the teen. "Oh, it's nothing..." Subaru replied quickly.

"But that 'nothing'...sure looks like 'something'..."

Subaru shook his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about right now..." he said, but Prometheus wasn't quite sure about that. He said nothing, however. Subaru gave a weak smile, then walked over to the computer. Prometheus didn't concern himself with what the man was doing. Subaru looked at the data and covered his face with his hand.

"Do you...feel light-headed, by any chance?" Subaru suddenly asked. Prometheus looked at him quizzically, but replied, "Only a little... Why do you ask?"

"Just curious... Nothing more..."

_'He's hiding something...'_ Prometheus thought to himself. "Anyway, I best be off..." Subaru said, "You don't mind me leaving, do you?" Prometheus shook his head. "Not at all." he replied. Subaru then walked to the door, thinking to himself about something. "The airship will be landing soon," he muttered, trying to act as if he didn't intend for Prometheus to hear, "The cargo hold's probably the best way to get out unseen..." With that, he left. Prometheus blinked, having heard all that.

"Heh...?" Prometheus muttered to himself, getting up and walking to the door, noticing it was unlocked. He then opened the door and walked into the hallway, noticing Subaru turning the corner at the far right end of the hallway. Prometheus looked around, making sure no one was watching. Convinced no one was around, he went down the left. He wasn't exactly sure where the cargo hold would be, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He was more interested in where Lucian went, and the left side seemed to lead outside.

"Ah, greetings my friend!" Prometheus heard Lucian say as he sneaked outside, hiding in the moonlight. "Hello to you, too..." a feminine voice responded, clearly not in the mood to talk. Prometheus kept close to the darker areas, and he could see the moonlit silhouettes of Lucian and the female he was talking with near the railing of the airship.

"What brings you here?" Lucian asked. "Master Thomas wants to know how our operations here are doing," the girl replied bluntly, "Please don't bore me... I have important matters I need to tend to."

"Oh yes, of course. Everything is going along smoothly, though I'm afraid our dear 'Reaper' and 'Witch' are not doing so well..."

"What do you mean?"

"We can keep the Biometals dormant for only so long... It won't take long for them to extinguish what little energy their hosts have left. But that is no matter. I already have obtained the data we need."

Prometheus felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure who Lucian was talking about, but he didn't really like how the Reploid considered them expendable. "Well, as long as you have the data, don't waste anymore resources on them," the girl said coldly, "They've served their purpose." Lucian nodded, then said, "However, we may be able to use Prometheus and Pandora for awhile..."

Prometheus had to think for a moment, wondering if he heard that right.

"Is that so?"

"They probably will die soon, but if they can regain their memories... We won't really have to worry about covering our tracks until that day comes..."

"Not one to waste an opportunity, are you?"

"Why should I? If it's possible, I'll do it."

Prometheus' left eye twitched and he backed away slightly, not at all liking this conversation. "Now, what of the Hunter?" the girl suddenly asked. "Oh, I'm going to pay her a little visit tonight..." Lucian replied, giving an eerie chuckle.

"Lucian, you seriously aren't considering..."

"Oh no, no, no! I'm not going to kill her now. Where'd be the fun in that? No, I want to _play_ with her for awhile, and see if she can be turned. If not, once I've had my fun, I'll end her."

"Well, don't do it the way you've always done it. The last thing Master Thomas wants is having to cover up a bloody murder."

"Ah... I think I can refrain from making things _too_ messy. Also, speaking of the Hunter, we have found her 'brother' recently, and are creating a Biometal for him with that data you so kindly gave us earlier. It's going to make Model A look like an antique. After all, why use an inferior Biometal when you have the resources to create the master of the new generation?"

The girl gave an eerie laugh in response, and Prometheus could faintly see an almost demonic grin on her face. "Understandable," she replied, her crimson eyes reflecting the moonlight as she turned slightly, "Now, I have to be going. There's someone _I_ need to visit." She then pulled something out of her pocket, but it was too dark for Prometheus to see it clearly. "MegaMerge!" the girl cried, being engulfed in a flash of light. When it vanished, Prometheus could vaguely make out a combination of blue and gray armour, as well as two wings lined with gold. Aile then jumped and flew away from the airship, landing on a mountain nearly obscured by the clouds.

Lucian then walked away from the railing and Prometheus moved out of his line of vision, hoping the moon's light would not touch his red eyes. That hope was crushed when Lucian turned his head, having caught a crimson gleam in his eye. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, boredom in his voice. Prometheus made no response other than running off as fast as he could.

"MegaMerge!"

Shortly after Lucian cried that out, Prometheus could hear him catching up very quickly. He then let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground when a Saber pierced through his right shoulder. "Oh, sorry..." Lucian said with a darker voice, as he pulled the weapon out whilst resting one foot on the weaker Reploid's back, "Brief moment of weakness..." Prometheus gasped for air, from the pressure being put on his spine and something else.

Lucian got his foot off of Prometheus as the Reploid slowly got up, his body trembling. _'So soon?' _Lucian thought to himself, fairly certain that he knew what was going on. Prometheus then let out a scream as he was engulfed in a bright light.

"_I told you! I can't die!"_

The voice sounded absolutely crazed, and Prometheus felt as if something was clutching his heart for a moment. The light vanished and he found himself in purple and gray armour, holding a black metal pole. He then stood up and faced Lucian, who was in dark red and white armour, and a darker bodysuit. His long hair was a dark blond, instead of silver. There was a dark blue gem in his red helmet, and the Saber he held was pink. Something about the whole get-up seemed familiar to Prometheus, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Lucian backed away from Prometheus, just for the sake of putting distance between them. "Heh, I still have some time before I have to leave..." Lucian mused, "Why don't you entertain me until then?" Prometheus looked at him quizzically, then let out a shriek and jumped out of the way when Lucian lunged at him, Saber-first. While Lucian was busy dislodging his weapon from the metal ground, Prometheus stared at the pole he was still carrying. He noticed a small button near the top and pressed it, resulting in a green blade popping right out, showing the thing was not a pole, but a scythe.

Lucian had retrieved his Saber and jumped at Prometheus again, his eyes looking bloodthirsty. Prometheus stepped backwards and moved his scythe in front to block the attack. Lucian gave a slight smirk, then pulled his weapon away and promptly drove it into Prometheus' leg, before he could react. Prometheus gritted his teeth, then swung the scythe at Lucian, who dislodged the Saber and blocked with terrifying speed. He then twirled his Saber around the scythe, wrenching it out of Prometheus' grasp, and throwing it off to the side.

Prometheus struggled to keep his footing, favoring his uninjured left side. Lucian then knocked him off balance by slamming the hilt of the Saber into his face. "Frankly, I'm disappointed..." Lucian started, as Prometheus reached for his scythe, "I expected better..." Prometheus got hold of the scythe and swung it at Lucian again, slicing across his armour. "Oh _please_..." Lucian sneered, grabbing Prometheus' helmet and pulling him up to his level, before kicking him in his stomach.

"You're weak," Lucian spat, "A lot weaker than I thought..." Prometheus narrowed his eyes at him, ignoring the pain he was in for a moment. He tightened his grip on the scythe, saying, "Who are you calling weak, _insect_?" Part of him wondered why the heck he even said that, but the part that was in control hushed it. Lucian responded with a demonic grin, aware he had gotten what he wanted. Prometheus let out a scream of rage and wildly swung his scythe at Lucian, actually inflicting damage.

"Now now..." Lucian taunted as he struggled to block each blow, clearly savouring this, "No need to throw a temper tantrum..." He found an opening and promptly slashed the enraged Reploid three times, causing him to step back. "It only gets you in trouble..." he said bluntly. Still acting as if he was possessed, Prometheus charged the energy in his scythe, then unleashed that energy at Lucian, making him cry out in surprise and pain.

"Who's weak now?" Prometheus snapped, laughing maniacally, _'W-what am I doing?'_ Lucian recovered and charged his Saber. "I was holding back..." he said with a smirk, dashing at Prometheus and unleashing the attack. Breaking out of whatever 'trance' he had been in, Prometheus' eyes widened and he tried to dodge, but was hit hard by the Charged Slash. While Prometheus tumbled back, Lucian jumped at him and slashed at him repeatedly, breaking off pieces of his armour.

"I've had enough!" Prometheus yelled angrily, getting far enough from Lucian to swing his scythe right into his shoulder. Lucian growled in response and then grabbed the pole, pulling Prometheus towards him and sticking his Saber into his chest. Prometheus cried out and struggled to get away, but was unable to. Lucian's red eyes suddenly looked absolutely crazy and bloodthirsty, and before Prometheus could do anything, Lucian pulled the scythe out of his shoulder and then struck him viciously with it, pushing him towards the railing. Lucian yanked his Saber out of Prometheus' body, then jammed the scythe deep into his side, before shoving him over the railing.

Lucian watched with sickening satisfaction as Prometheus disappeared in the cloud-covered mountains. He then looked at his now blood-covered weapon, as he realized what had just happened. "Moment of weakness again..." he said with no remorse, "Oops. Well, I'm sure Pandora won't notice... She probably doesn't even remember him..." With that, he got out of his Biometal form and walked inside to heal his wounds, not even noticing Subaru had come outside, having heard the screaming. The Human saw Lucian and grimaced, knowing he probably shouldn't ask what happened.

Subaru walked over to the blood-stained railing, looking very sick. He peered over it, seeing nothing but the mountains and the clouds. "You're a madman, Lucian..." he said quietly, "I won't let you win..." Taking one last look over the railing, he ran off to one of the labs.

_'I'm tired of listening to you...'_

Note: And there's Chapter 1! :D Review please? I wanna know if this was worth the who-knows-how-many-weeks-of-my-life I poured into it. Also, before anyone asks, Subaru is a homage to Geo Stelar of StarForce. I used his Japanese name for here. Anyways, see ya until next time!


End file.
